What the Shrink Told Me
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Ginny Weasley, murderer of Michael Corner, flees to the US to escape the ministry, with only Harry, her heart throb, to go with her. Will the Ministry realize she's innocent? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**What The Shrink Told Me**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**Disclaimer: **Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay?

**A/N: **(My disclaimer's in pig Latin) Hiya. Enjoy. This shouldn't be anymore than four or five chapters... We'll see.

**XXXXX**

**July 1st**

**9:41 AM; Dr. Mist's Office**

"So, you're telling me to confront him and tell him how I feel?" Ginny asked her shrink, Dr. Mist. Dr. Mist nodded, her bright purple curls bouncing. "Yes," she said in a dreamy voice (Ginny got an image of Professor Trelawney.) "And tell him… Tell him how you feel."

"But Dr. Mist, he's in love!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh? Oh, my dear… You… You should have told me earlier… Who is this girl? Do… Do you know her?" Dr. Mist asked, fiddling with her hair.

"I have, doctor! I've told you this three times. Harry is in love with Luna Lovegood, my best friend! Dr. Mist, you have to remember this stuff! I _need_ help!" Ginny burst into tears.

"Oh, oh, no, dear, don't cry… Now where did you meet this Lisa? And who is this Harold person again…"

"Where did you get your diploma?" Ginny demanded.

**July 3rd**

**2:26 PM; Dr. Stewart's Office**

Dr. Stewart was a dangling old fellow with heavy sideburns and a huge mustache. His skin stretched tightly over his cheekbones, so he gave you a starving appearance. However, Ginny couldn't help but notice how he had been constantly eating _the entire appointment_. First, sardines, then…

"_Pork rinds_?" Ginny asked him as he unearthed a plastic yellow bag from the inside of his desk. His breath was killing her. Ginny wanted to perform a bubblehead charm immediately, but Dr. Stewart was a muggle.

"Ah, yes, my favorite. Would you like some? Pork Rinds are great brain food."

Muggles are so gullible… 

**July 4th**

**4:37 PM; Dr. Owens' Office**

"Dr. Owens," Ginny addressed him very calmly, folding her hands together. "I am getting extremely desperate."

Dr. Owens smiled seductively, laying his hand on her thigh. "Oh, please, Ginevra, call me Bobby."

_Dr. Owens is old enough to be my grandfather._

**July 7th**

**10:11 AM; Dr. Singer's Office**

"I am getting desperate. You are the fourth shrink I have seen this week, and the first one forgot _everything_. The second one would simply not stop eating, and he was skinnier then a broomstick. The third one was _hitting_ on me. Dr. Singer, _will you help me_?"

Dr. Singer looked up from her clipboard. "I'm sorry, um, what were you saying?"

**July 7th**

**2:16 PM; Dr. Lytle's Office**

"Okay, Ms. Weasley, take a deep breath… Now count to ten… Don't worry… Things will be fine… Being a homosexual has its benefits…"

"Dr. Lytle, I don't believe you heard me, I'm in love with Harry."

"Yes, yes… Don't worry, many men dress up as women in order to attract the man they feel strongly toward…"

**July 7th**

**9:01 PM; The Leaky Cauldron**

Ginny was crying into her firewhiskey. She was never going to find a decent shrink… She needed a shrink… She needed Harry to love her back, and not Luna.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ginny looked up at Luna Lovegood.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here pouting." She said softly, ordering three amberwines.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked her softly, draining the last of her firewhiskey and getting up to leave.

"Harry broke up with me!" she sobbed.

**July 13th**

**10:46 AM; Hallway in Front of Dr. Corner's Office**

Ginny knocked on the door, labeled "Dr. Corner, therapist, sociologist", and waited. A rough voice allowed her entrance.

She slipped in and sank down in the chair facing the desk. The doctor hid his face behind a newspaper, and Ginny felt a sudden urge to rip it out of his hands. She was impatient; she was paying for this appointment, wasn't she?

"Please explain your situation, Ms. Weasley," the doctor commented from behind his newspaper. Ginny rolled her eyes, but began.

"I'm in love with my older brother's best friend. His name is Harry, and he and I were an object five years ago… But last year, when I thought I was finally over him, he and a friend named Luna became a couple. I've been mooning over him since then… But last week he broke up with Luna and I'm not sure if he's on the rebound or if it's safe to ask him out or-"

"Ginny," he interrupted, throwing his newspaper on the floor. A thumb wiped the tear from her cheek. "Ginny, it's okay… Don't go back to Harry Potter, stay with me…"

At the sound of her beloved's name, Ginny shook off her misery and looked up into the doctor's eyes. They were blue and oh so familiar…

Suddenly it all pieced together. "Corner? Michael Corner! It can't be!"

"But it can, Gin, and it so very well is…"

_**forbiddenlight**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**_By forbiddenlight_ **

**Disclaimer: Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay? **

**A/N: (My disclaimer's in pig Latin) Hello, hello, my readers! Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please enjoy this chapter. Like I said before, this story is not going to be very long. **

**XXXXX **

**July 13th **

**10:51 AM; Michael Corner's Office **

"But it can, Gin, and it so very well is..." he whispered, his fingers interlaced with Ginny's.

Ginny snatched her hand away. "You knew who I was, didn't you? I can't believe someone as insensitive as you became a therapist!"

"Ah, come one, Ginny, please, let's forget the past." Michael begged.

"But you cheated on me with Cho Chang! I can't just _forget_ the past, Michael. Dammit! I'm getting out of here. I'll seek advice elsewhere..." Ginny's voice trailed off. She was standing in front of the door, facing him, her hand on the doorknob behind her back, Michael Corner's lips on hers.

For a moment she froze, unable to fathom what was going on. And when she realized whose _to-die-for_ lips were on hers, she pulled her hand off the doorknob and used both hands to push him away.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

Michael Corner balanced himself. "You enjoyed that, didn't you, Gin? I can tell... Your eyes are sparkling."

Ginny's mind told her to stop. That he wasn't worth it. That he had cheated on her years ago and hurt her badly. But her body told her that she wanted him. She couldn't resist.

"No, Michael, I didn't," she lied, forcing the words to escape from her lips. "I don't feel that way about you. Now, please excuse me, but I must-"

He grabbed her around the waist and laid her on the couch that sat in his office. Straddling her, he told her words she didn't want to hear.

"You're staying with me, Gin. And I've cast a Silencing Charm on this room so no one will here you scream."

**July 13th **

**2:01 PM; In front of Hermione's Front Door **

"Hermione, open up!" Ginny wept. "Please... Please..."

She banged on the door, hands balled up in fists. "Wee-ooh wee-ooh wee-ooh wee-ooh..."

"Ginny!" Hermione called. "What happened?"

The brunette let her inside and Ginny sat in the kitchen, head in her hands, crying. "Ginny, what happened?"

"I killed Michael Corner, Hermione," Ginny said after a few moments. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes were extremely puffy.

"You WHAT?" Hermione demanded, pulling up a chair to sit across from her. "What- why?"

"Because he raped me, Hermione. He raped me." Ginny whispered. Hermione's hand shot forward. "Oh my God, Ginny... I'm so sorry..."

"His body... It's in his office." Ginny continued. "I used the curse. The _Avada Kedavra_. The muggles won't know how he died. And I might get away with it... But, Hermione! I'm too young to go to Azkaban!

"All I wanted was to talk to a psychiatrist and to get Harry to love me. Me. Not Luna. Not Cho. Me. And then... Michael raped me, Herm! He locked me in his office and sealed his office... He didn't want anyone to hear me scream..."

"Oh, Gin! I don't know what to say." Hermione told her, tears filling her hazel brown eyes.

"I need to see my mom... Oh, Herm, please don't tell anyone..." Ginny pleaded as she stood up.

"You have my word, Ginny." Hermione replied, standing up and hugging her best friend. "You have my word."

**July 13th **

**2:51 PM; The Burrow Driveway **

"Mum," Ginny called as she walked inside the dimly lit Burrow. "Mum... Where are you?"

No one was home. Ginny felt tears spark beneath her eyelids. She walked carefully to the living room. She saw the clock.

The minute hand labeled _Molly_ was pointed to "Mortal Danger".

"Dammit," Ginny whispered.

_forbiddenlight_


	3. Chapter 3

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**_by forbiddenlight_ **

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot... Just not Harry Potter. Darn. Oh, and the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", from Cinderella, is owned by Disney and all of them dudes. Not me. Darn.

**A/N: **Unlike I have stated previously, this fic may last a little longer than I thought. Sorry. Please forgivith me.

**XXXXX **

**July 13th **

**2:57 PM; Ginny's Apartment **

Ginny stared into the mirror she'd confiscated from the wizard production of _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Show me my mother!" she screamed into the mirror's cracked glass surface.

Mrs. Weasley sat at the end of a long table, five cards in her hands. Drops of sweat ran down her face.

"Open mouth," Ginny muttered crossly, slamming the mirror on the floor. "Insert foot."

**July 13th **

**9:00 PM; Ginny's Flat **

Ginny threw the rest of her clothes in her suitcase. She pocketed all of her money and stared around at her flat. She loved her apartment. She hated to leave it. But she had to go. Already the _Nightly Prophet _had mentioned that Michael Corner had been murdered suddenly with the Curse of Death. Already the ministry had sent in a team of Forensic Wizards from the hit TV show _CSI_ (how do you think they can find all that evidence and seem to _always_ know exactly where to go? Magic. Duh). Already were they finding Ginny Weasley's fingerprints.

The government knew too much. And they would go to Ginny's home first.

She wasn't going to go to Azkaban. Or, at least, she wouldn't allow herself to be taken there. Quietly or silently.

**July 13th **

**Midnight; Harry Potter's House **

Harry Potter opened the fridge and pulled out a few blocks of cheddar cheese and a couple of pickles. He walked over to the pantry and grabbed the crackers.

He began to sing as he prepared his snack:

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose heartaches  
Whatever you wish you keep_

_"Have faith in your dreams and some day  
Your rainbow will come shinin' through  
No matter how your heart is grievin'  
If you keep on believin'  
The dream you wish will come true_

_"Have faith in your dreams and some day  
Your rainbow will come shinin' through  
No matter how your heart is grievin'  
If you keep on believin'  
The dream you wish will come true"_

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks called from the living room. "Done yet?"

"Yeah, Tonks!" Harry called back. He had invited the newlyweds, Remus and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, for dinner.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast aslee-"_

Someone knocked on the front door, knocking Harry out of his snack-making stupor. "_Who is it?" _He called to the tune of 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'. He walked over to the door and peered through the eyehole.

"Ginny!" he cried happily as the redhead and he embraced the moment he opened the door. "Ginny, what is wrong?" he asked when he saw her tear-streaked face.

"I killed Michael Corner, Harry!" Ginny cried into his chest. "But only because he tried to kill me first..."

**forbiddenlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**_by forbiddenlight_ **

**A/N: **Hey, you guys. This is the fourth chapter, I'm playing this story by ear, and I have no idea what is going to happen. But please hang on to this story if you've read it this far- I don't plan to delete it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is affiliated with Harry Potter and Co. Unfortunately.

**XXXXX **

**July 14th **

**12:15 AM; Harry Potter's kitchen **

Tonks' pink hair gleamed under the fluorescent light bulbs above the kitchen table. Everything was far too bright in contrast to the darkness outside and despite this Ginny's life couldn't be dimmer.

"I'm starving," Ginny commented after a minute's silence. Harry forked over the plate covered with pickle-and-cheese cracker sandwiches. For a moment Ginny looked insulted and then dug in.

"So you murdered some guy-" Tonks began.

"-Who raped me and would have done me in if I hadn't first-" Ginny interrupted.

"-So now you're here, on the run from the Ministry-" Harry supplied.

"-Who are probably sitting at their desks, having no idea that Corner had been killed-" Lupin continued.

"-Or who killed him." Tonks ended. "Which means you're safe for the time being. No one can say you murdered him, unless... You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Just Ron and Hermione." Ginny replied. "No one else has to know."

Suddenly there was a loud _crack_ and two figures materialized in the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil!" Lupin shouted, surprised.

"I told you she would come here, Hermione! You never had to tell Luna what happened! Or Percy!" Ron shouted, his face red, at a tearful Hermione.

Hermione was about to shout back when Ginny burst into tears. "You _what_?" she shouted, her face screwed up in hatred. "You _told Percy?"_

Hermione stepped backwards into the wall, gulping. Tears began to slide down her cheeks at an even faster rate. "No-well, yes, but-"

"What do you mean, Herm? You told the one Weasley who would turn me over to the Ministry whether or not I'm his sister as long as I committed a murder!" Ginny shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ron cried. Ginny was immobilized; she would have fallen face first onto the ground had Harry not been sitting right before where she'd been standing, therefore causing her to fall face-first onto his lap. Harry slowly lifted Ginny up off him and leaned her against the wall; both of their cheeks burning pink.

"Now, listen to me, Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"Um, like she doesn't have a choice," Tonks pointed out.

Ron ignored her. "We obliterated his memory! If you had taken the time to listen to my wife-"

"-Ron, it's okay. You'd be upset to," Hermione told him shakily before casting the counter jinx, causing Ginny to once again fall unceremoniously into Harry's lap.

"Oh, Harry, please, I'm sorry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess!"

"It's fine, it's fine, Gin..." Harry said soothingly. "It's okay..."

"No it's not," Tonks pointed out, giving Harry an odd look. "You must be oblivious to everything. We have a huge dilemma on our hands."

Harry glared at her over Ginny's shaking shoulders. Tonks took that as a que to shut up.

"Tonks is right Harry... I have to go..." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. Ron and Hermione felt out of place. Lupin and Tonks looked on sadly, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"But where, Gin, where?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, removing herself from him and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Somewhere they'll never find me."

"Good," Harry said a moment later. "Because I'm coming with you."

**forbiddenlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**_By forbiddenlight_ **

**Disclaimer: **Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay?

**A/N: **(My disclaimer's in pig Latin) Hiya. Please enjoy.

**Chapter Five **

**July 18th **

**11:12 AM; New York City **

Cars whizzed past her; people ran and walked and tripped and skipped and crowded. Ginny felt suffocated.

She hated New York City. She'd only been in the muggle tourist torture trap for fifteen minutes and already she couldn't stand it.

"We've only been in this muggle tourist torture trap for fifteen minutes and already I can't stand it," she muttered to the man standing next to her. Harry Potter turned to look at her and had to yell over the noise.

"Oh, c'mon, Gin, it isn't that bad!" Harry called back. "And the food's great. Can't believe Hogwarts never served hot dogs," Harry commented before he bit into his foot long dog with relish and ketchup. Ginny made a disgusted face. She thought hot dogs were gross. But only because she'd had to do a report on American muggle food for Muggle Studies and learned _exactly_ what hot dogs were made out of.

"So, now, where exactly are we going?" Ginny asked him, trying not to watch him swallow that disgusting bite of recycled meat and bread.

"The apartment we're buying," Harry said after he swallowed. "They said it's on Fifth Avenue, overlooking Central Park."

"Central Park? What's that?" Ginny asked as they began walking. They crossed the intersection of Central Park South and Eighth Avenue. Harry peered down at a Muggle map he'd purchased at a gas station. It was ketchup-smeared. "Well, by the look of this map, Central Park should be-"

"-Right there!" Ginny shouted excitedly, pointing at the leafy expanse of trees directly in front of them. "Ah, this reminds me of home..."

Harry grinned at her. "C'mon, the apartment shouldn't be too far away.

Ten minutes later Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley found themselves staring up at the most beautiful tenement ever. There were flowers hanging in every window and it was a cheery, bright place. "Well here it is. Do you remember your name?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. The best they'd come up with was _James Evans _and _Virginia Greene. _Virginia was close enough to "Ginevra" that they could still call her Ginny, and Harry didn't mind being called his father's name. In fact, he almost preferred it.

"Okay, so now we have to tell them we've arrived." Ginny said nervously. It was odd, pretending to be muggles. But what if someone recognized her as Ginevra Weasley? She'd be doomed to a life in Azkaban.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Harry told her as they approached the desk. The lobby was spacious and had a nice, homey-like atmosphere to it. A stout woman with _obviously_ dyed black hair sat behind the counter, brown eyes hidden beneath layers of blue eye shadow. _Man_, Ginny thought. _Muggles suffer from mid-life crises more than wizards do!_

"Why'd you call me sweetheart?" Ginny asked dumbly.

"Because," Harry whispered into her ear, sending chills up her spine. "We're moving in together. Wasn't the plan that we were 'dating'?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Ginny whispered back, extremely embarrassed. The woman in front of them just rolled her eyes. Harry, in seeing this, turned his attention to her.

"Hi, I'm James Evans and this is Virginia Greene. We're renting an apartment, and I was cur-" Harry began.

"-Top floor, penthouse, room 7. Here's the key. Your bags are already up there." the woman interrupted. Harry nodded. "Thanks." Ginny peered down at the woman's name tag. _Dolores_. Hm. For some odd reason the name, which meant "Lady of Sorrows"fitted her perfectly.

They got onto the elevator. Ginny, who had never been on elevator, found it extremely nauseating and boring.

"I, of whom have never been on an elevator, find this extremely nauseating and boring," Ginny commented as the elevator stopped at their floor- the 27th floor. Harry just rolled his eyes. They walked out into the hallway, the elevator shutting behind them.

"Okay, room seven..." Harry murmured under his breath. But Ginny didn't hear him. One of the cleaning ladies was using an odd contraption on the floors.

"One of those cleaning ladies is using an odd contraption on the floors. What is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a vacuum cleaner. It does absolutely nothing, but muggles prefer to think it cleans the carpets." Harry told her absentmindedly as they reached a door marked with a number seven. "Must be our room." He used the card key to open the door and they walked inside.

Ginny found that she loved New York City. Loved it a lot.

_forbiddenlight_


	6. Chapter 6

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**By forbiddenlight **

**Disclaimer: **Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay? Enbay andhad Erryjay's isnthay inemay, eitherhay, otgay itgay?

**A/N: **(My disclaimer's in pig Latin) Hey y'all. ). I'm so happy. I was interviewed by some chick from the newspaper a few weeks ago for something about school and she wrote an article about it. She even quoted me! Yeah, I was in the newspaper!

But I am afraid that if I do not post this chapter all my reviewers will eat me. So, please enjoy. Also- this chapter is short, but I found no way around it. Please don't eat me for that.

**Chapter Six **

**July 20th **

**6:00 PM; Harry & Ginny's Penthouse **

Ginny grew to love New York City over the course of the next few days, as did Harry. Well, especially Harry. No one recognized him as the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, or the Brave, as he had been called ever since he had successfully defeated Lord Voldemort three years ago. Here, he hid his scar. Here he wasn't _Harry Potter_. He was James Evans.

And Ginny grew to love Harry even more.

They had spent all their time together since they had arrived; eating out all over the city, making fun of muggles, visiting all types of museums, making fun of muggles, exploring the wizardry section of Manhattan, and making fun of muggles. On this particular evening, the two were lounging in their apartment, eating a new brand of ice cream that Ginny had recently discovered: Ben & Jerry's. She had so far tried about ten flavors, and had stopped with Phish Food, which, she claimed, was the best ice cream on Earth. They were watching a movie that turned out to be extremely boring and incredibly stupid, so they just talked.

Ginny decided she loved talking to Harry.

They were discussing their careers. Harry had just finished highlighting why he loved being an auror. Ginny felt small and insignificant. She was nothing compared to a dark wizard catcher.

"Ah, c'mon, Gin," Harry prodded. "What do you do? I mean, I know you work at Hogwarts, but no one ever tells me anything anymore... Especially since I caught Percy using an Unforgivable."

Ginny flinched. She remembered the time Percy had been swept over to the dark side.

"It's nothing important, really... It's actually quite a bore." Ginny told him, blushing. Oh, gosh, was she embarrassed!

"Oh, you're not boring, Gin," Harry whispered. Their eyes met. Ginny felt the heat rising. The temperature had suddenly risen seven, eight, nine- no, ten degrees. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead and trickled down her cheek- or maybe that was just her imagination.

"You think so?" she asked dumbly, wanting to end the silence.

"Yeah, so, what is it that you do?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned. "Alright," she told him, playing with her hair. "I'll tell you. I'm the assistant Keeper of the Keys... Basically, Hagrid's showing me how to do _his _job, so he can become a full-time teacher."

"Oh. And how is that boring? I'm sure you have all types of funny stories coming out of your ears! I mean, Hogwarts is a pretty funny place," Harry said, laughing. "I mean, there must be _something_."

Ginny scrutinized him playfully. "Nope... Nope, nothin' comes to mind."

Suddenly Harry lunged over and tickled her. Ginny would've found it amusing, had she not been eating her _Ben & Jerry's Phish Food. _The miniature carton of ice cream went flying and collided with the wall. Ginny decided not to cry. She had about six more of those in the muggle cold box and decided this wasn't an opportunity she was about to miss.

And she and Harry wrestled.

**July 20th **

**Midnight; Lobby **

The lobbyist, Dolores Uganda straightened her blue sweater and walked down the stairs. The muggles were gone. And Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, who was convicted with the murder of Michael Corner, were fast asleep exactly 25 floors above where she stood. Facing the fireplace, Uganda waited.

Suddenly the bright yellow flames turned green and a man's face was looking out at her from the fireplace.

"Ah, Dolores Umbridge," the face said. "Just the one I want to see. Now, you have the criminals?"

"Just upstairs," Dolores grinned, her toad like mouth curling into a smile. "Their room is locked, every window is sealed, and I have cast a numerous amount of spells to ensure that they are not leaving their penthouse until a wizard lets them out."

"Perfect," Hezekiah Looper, Head of the Aurors Association. "Just perfect."

**forbiddenlight**


	7. Chapter 7

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**By forbiddenlight **

**Disclaimer: **Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay? Enbay andhad Erryjay's isnthay inemay, eitherhay, otgay itgay?

**A/N: **Hey, you guys! I am so proud- I've gotten this far, and now there's no turning back! I think this story may make it to ten chapters. Who knows? Anyway, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and I have something extremely important to tell you!

You, my readers, have the chance to choose which story I will write next. I have 2 different story ideas, but I have absolutely NO idea which one to write first. That's where you come in. All you have to do is type the title of the story of your choosing on the review (either The Hidden or Malfoys Don't Marry Mudbloods)and submit it. It's that simple! You can "vote" as many times as you like. For info about how to do this and to read a "summary" about either one of the stories, please go to my profile (access it by clicking my username. It's in blue (or purple, if you've seen my profile recently) and find the words **FUTURE STORIES. **Just read what I wrote there. Thanks a bunch, you guys!

So, now, here is chapter seven!

**Chapter Seven **

**July 21st **

**3:01 AM; Harry & Gin's Penthouse **

The sound of muffled footsteps outside the door jolted Ginny out of her sleep. She was laying next to Harry in her bed, her hand on his bare chest. Ginny, in seeing that Harry was sleeping peacefully, his hair completely askew, revealing the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, decided against waking it up. After all, no one knew who she was, or who he was. It was probably housekeeping.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Ginny scrutinized the room. It was messy. After the wrestling match, where Ginny had accidentally ripped Harry's shirt in half, they had collapsed on Ginny's bed, and talked about what they wanted to do if they ever returned to London.

It was dark, with the only light coming from the small, muggle alarm clock in the far corner under the picture box Harry called a television. The numbers on the digital clock glowed red. _3:01 AM. _That's when it hit her solidly.

_Housekeeping didn't get up until seven._

Suddenly Ginny felt wide awake; no longer drowsy or tired. Sliding out of bed, dressed in nothing but a camisole and a pair of sweat shorts, she walked to the door, wand at her side. She unbolted the door and gripped the handle. Turning it, she attempted to open the door, but it just clicked and stayed there.

Ginny felt a wave of hot anger wash over her. Someone knew who she was. She thought of all the people she had spoken to or seen in the past three days, but none came to mind.

Then suddenly a sense of familiarly took over her.

_Dolores Uganda_.

And with that last, angry thought, Ginny waved her wand violently, screeching-

"_Alohomora_!" but the door didn't unlock, as she discovered a moment later. It stayed closed, as if super-glued shut.

After trying another series of spells that should've worked but didn't, Ginny Weasley collapsed onto the floor, exhaustion overcoming her...

**July 22nd **

**2:56 PM; Courtroom 11 **

Ginevra Weasley sat in chains on the lowered platform, trying to stare at the grey stone walls and not the sneering faces of the minister and the Wizengamot. Harry Potter sat at her side, chained as well. Ginny regretted ever dragging him into this.

"Alright, Weasley," the minister, a man with a very hairy mustache that looked as though a rather large and furry animal had fallen asleep right above his mouth and died there. "What do you plead?"

"Guilty," Ginny muttered. The Wizengamot looked surprised. "But I murdered him in-"

"Ha!" the minister yelled happily. "Ha, you've just confessed. You're guilty, Weasley."

"Now, Jacobus," said the woman with a rather hurried and flustered appearance who appeared to be the oldest out of the entire court, except for Albus Dumbledore, who sat in the topmost row, eyeing the convicts, his face tracing no sign of emotion. "You have to let her finish."

"No, he doesn't," said a high-pitched, girly voice from the mouth of a rather repulsive woman who slightly resembled a toad. "He doesn't have to-"

"May I remind you," said a deep voice suddenly. Ginny locked eyes with Albus Dumbledore. "That on page 678 in section 23c article 9 it says the convicted have the right to present their de-"

"I know what it says, Dumbledore! Alright then, Weasley, go on. But make it snappy." the minister, who went by the name Jacobus Jenkins, snapped.

"I am guilty," Ginny said loudly, her voice wavering. "Of the murder of Michael Corner. But I acted in self-defense."

"Self defense? _Self defense?" _Jenkins called incredulously. "Explain yourself."

"On July 13th I walked into Corner's office in midmorning, expecting to speak with a credited therapist. But the doctor hid his face behind a newspaper until I had explained why I was sitting in his office. He then removed the paper and I recognized who he was- _Michael_ Corner. I dated him in fourth year at Hogwarts. He forced himself on me, and raped me. When it was over, I looked into his cold blue eyes. He told me than that-" a tear followed by another tear rolled down her cheek "-that if I-I told anyone I w-would d-die. I t-told him that he w-would n-never get away with it. Then h-he took up his wand, and yelled 'then go to hell, Weasley'! I spotted my wand three feet from my bloodied, tied up wrist and l-lunged for it, missing by a f-few inches. M-Michael knew w-what I intended t-to d-do and he d-didn't make it easy on m-me. He u-used _Avada Kedavra_, but m-missed. I-I had my wand out b-by then... A-and I k-killed him..."

Ginny had never revealed the exact story of what had happened to anyone. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her vision obscured. "Afterwards I met Harry and he and I fled from London. W-we went t-to New Y-York City... Where y-you f-found us..."

Her voice trailed off. There wasn't much more to say.

"In favor of Ginny Weasley using the spell in self-defense, raise your hand," the flustered, elderly woman called out. Ginny shut her eyes. Now was it. She was going to Azkaban... She just knew it...

**forbiddenlight **


	8. Chapter 8

**What The Shrink Told Me **

**By forbiddenlight **

**Disclaimer: **Iay ownhay othingnay, otgay? Orhay oday Ihay eednay otay pellsay itay outhay orfay ouyay? Enbay andhad Erryjay's isnthay inemay, eitherhay, otgay itgay?

**A/N: **And this is the last chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Please vote for either The Hidden or Malfoys Don't Marry Mudbloods and I'll have the first chapter of the chosen story up by the end of this week! Thanks for the support you guys. You all rock!

**You Choose The Story!**  
_You, my readers, have the chance to choose which story I will write next. I have 2 different story ideas, but I have absolutely NO idea which one to write first. That's where you come in. All you have to do is type the title of the story of your choosing on the review (either The Hidden or Malfoys Don't Marry Mudbloods)and submit it. It's that simple! You can "vote" as many times as you like. For info about how to do this and to read a "summary" about either one of the stories, please go to my profile (access it by clicking my username. It's in blue (or purple, if you've seen my profile recently) and find the words **FUTURE STORIES. **Just read what I wrote there. Thanks a bunch, you guys!_

**Chapter Eight **

**July 22nd **

**3:06 PM; Courtroom 11 **

Ginny hid her face in her arms. This was it. She was going to Azkaban.

"In favor of Ginny Weasley serving a full sentence in Azkaban for the murder of Michael Corner, raise your hand." the woman said a moment later.

"In favor of Harry Potter free of charge for helping a 'convict', please raise your hand."

"In favor of Harry Potter serving a five year sentence in Azkaban and 80 hours of community service, please raise your hand."

A minute of heart-pounding silence and a stomach full of icy dread passed slowly, as if it held an entire eternity in its wake. Suddenly Ginny felt a hand on her arm. She opened her puffy red eyes and turned her tear stained cheeks up to the face of a smiling Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, you are cleared of all charges. You are free to go. Ginevra Weasley, you are cleared of all charges. You are also free to go." the woman said. Ginny stared round and round, the ice cube in her stomach melting as warmth flooded from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Harry grinned at her. "C'mon, Gin, let's go home."

The shackles around both of them disappeared and Harry and Ginny walked out of the courtroom, grinning, leaving a very ornery minister behind.

"But, but- She killed him! She confessed!" Jacobus cried.

Dolores Umbridge gritted her teeth. "I will get you, Harry Potter..." she whispered. "And next time you won't get away..."

**July 27th **

**8:06PM; The Burrow **

Dinner was over. Twilight settled over the homey, warm Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had cooked up the best meal ever, in celebration of the two being free of all charges, and Ginny had eaten and eaten until she couldn't eat anymore. Then they had danced and talked and had a merry, joyous time. Ginny found herself watching Harry Potter, trying to catch his eye.

Most of the family had gone inside for a cup of hot chocolate, tea, or coffee before bed. Only Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron remained outside now, reminiscing about the good ol' days at Hogwarts.

"So, Umbridge was the one who found you guys? I remember when Fred and George did all those fireworks just to torture her." Ron laughed, a bit tipsy. He had drunken a bit more firewhisky then he should have. "Ha ha! Man, that was good... Her-mo-nee..."

"Yes Ron?" Hermione giggled as Ron began to run his fingers through his hair. Ginny felt uncomfortable.

"Let's go inside... I want some more wine..." he whined. Hermione rolled her eyes, but relented. "Alright, Ron-Ron." She grinned. As she and Ron walked inside, Hermione turned to look at them and winked at Harry.

The door shut behind the married couple and Harry and Gin sat in silence for several minutes.

"Um, Gin, there was something- something I, uh, wanted to ask you..." Harry said nervously. Ginny turned to face him. It was dark, and only the firelight danced across his face. The sounds of crickets chirping and a dog somewhere barking was the only thing she could hear.

"Yeah?" Gin asked, moving closer. Harry stood up in front of her, and bent down on one knee.

"Ginevra, will you marry me?" he asked, watching her face earnestly. Ginny felt the happiest in her life. "Yes, Harry, I will.."

He slipped the ring on her finger then. Of course, on the right hand instead of the left on accident, but Ginny didn't notice. The ring was a single diamond silhouetted by two green emeralds. The gems sparkled in the firelight. Ginny then understood what it felt like to be loved.

Harry stood up and kissed her. It was an innocent kiss, not fiery or forced. But it was a special, loving kiss. And Ginny enjoyed every minute of it, when suddenly-

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice erupted from the house. "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS WHY I DO NOT LIKE ALCOHOL SERVED WITH FAMILY! YOU GO DOWN TO THE LEAKY CAULDRON OR SUCH, BUT NOT IN MY HOUSE! NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BOY! HERMIONE, I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO, MARRYING SUCH A FOOL!"

Ginny laughed into Harry's lips. It was going to be a long night for her dearest brother...

**The End **

**forbiddenlight**


End file.
